


Hunter

by straightforwardly



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Deep within the forest, something stirs.





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



In the dark of the forest, something stirred. Air, unaided by wind or the movement of living things, ghosted along the forest floor. Then came bits of fallen wood and bone, slowly creeping together. Mushrooms clinging to a rotting log became a pair of eyes, and it remembered again how to see. Branches and twigs entwined to form a set of legs, and it remembered again how to walk. Bones flowed into its mouth in the form of jagged teeth, and it remembered again how to bite. 

The creature rose up from the forest floor, whole, and once more remembered itself. It remembered the hunt. It remembered the ice. It remembered the blood. It remembered burning. 

The Moose of Hiisi raised its head, and began to hunt once more.


End file.
